warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellfire
---- Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build & Repair Times Effective Hellfire Levels vs Turrets Related Special Ops Additional Facts *Introduced to the Event Shop 'during 'Operation: Hellfire. *The Hellfire Rocket are very, very slow moving in flight. This makes them very vulnerably to being destroyed before reaching its target by any Unit 'that can Fire on 'Air Units with the exception of the Flak Tank 'and the 'Flak Turret. *The Reaper Drone has the capability of Air to Air targeting therefore may also destroy incoming Hellfire Missiles. *Since there are so many defenses that can destroy the Hellfire Missile it usually requires many Hellfire Vehicles all shooting at or near the same target for a Missile to get through the defensive fire. Once a few missiles do make it through it the defense will start to break, As the the number of defensive guns goes down the number of missiles successfully making it to their target goes up. *Other good Units to defend against Hellfire are Gatling/Elite for their range and rate of fire and Snipers ( to attack the Hellfire vehicles themselves ) for their great range and ability not to get distracted by the missiles. *Commanders should always be aware of the vast Splash Damage ( both intended and unintended ) done by the Hellfire missiles. *The Hellfire, Hellstorm 'and 'Hellfire Turret 'are all just different firing platforms for the same class of Hellfire Missiles. *Hellfire Missiles are not classified as an '"Air Unit" but falls in it's own class. *One of the Hellfire Vehicles greatest weakness is its extremely slow rotation speed. This vastly hinders its mobility making getting to the target a slow process and running from trouble an non option. *This hellfire unit can be found on Death on above special ops. *In the update the hellfire no longer outranges the machine gun within maintaining the level of 1 to the range of 387 and a level 6 machine gun within the range of 400. *Did you noticed that the description on the unlocks message mentioned that Hellfire is the advanced tank unit russian class remote controlled projectile. In-Game Quotes Animated Photo Hellfire to gif.gif|360 deg view Gallery HellfireReq.jpg|Event Shop Hellfiretank.png hellfires,n Eventstore.PNG|Hellfires in event store 2013-07-25 10 27 23.jpg|Repair - Level 4 with War Factory Level 10 Deadpoint2-SaleItems2.png|Operation: Deadpoint 2 Sale hf lvl 9.png|Level 9 Hellfire was featured on the unlock post. hellfire unlocked red storm 2014 - advanced tank unit russian class remote controlled projectile.png|Hellfire Unlocked - Event Red Storm 2014 Slideshow Capture3.PNG|'Level 2 Stats with a Level ? War Factory' Hellfire-Stats-L4(WF-Lv10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L5(WF-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L6(WF-Lv10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L7(WF-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L8(WF-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L9(WF-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L10(WF-Lv10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L11(WF-Lv10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L12(WF-Lv10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L13(WF-Lv10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation ---- Category:Special Event Prize Category:Land Vehicle Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Op Unit Category:Tank Category:Hellfire Missile Firing Category:Missile/Rocket firing units